Conociendo a la familia
by Ester Cullen Swan
Summary: BxA-FEMLASH-LEMMON-Bella y Alice quieren conocer a sus respectivos suegros y emprenderan un viaje que las unira mas


**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A STEPHENIE MEYER**

**BELLA POV:**

Mi nombre es Isabella swan..y ahora me encuentro conduciendo hacia la casa de mis padres en forks para que conozcan a mi novia, si he dicho novia estoy bastante nerviosa la verdad porque sus padres viven en Seattle y cuando acabemos con mis padres iremos donde los suyos, tengo 23 años y estoy acabando mi carrera de derecho, cuando era pequeña mi madre me decía que había nacido ya adulta y que mi carácter fuerte y luchador me harían una gran persona pero llegaba a ser tan testaruda en ocasiones que algún que otro dolor de cabeza les he dado por eso durante toda mi adolescencia quise ser abogada y para ser sinceros me encanta y soy de las mejores en la universidad, soy una persona normal y corriente pelo castaño, ojos entre verde y marron que son una mezcla de mi padre y mi madre un cuerpo normal tengo mis curvas donde debo tenerlas y todo bien puesto pero yo no me considero la gran cosa no me gusta nada salir de compras… haber si puedo explicarme si me gusta pero no quiero estar todo el dia buscando prendas si la encuentro la encontré y si no mala suerte todo lo contrario a mi novia, lo nuestro ha sido un caso muy raro yo jamás me había sentido atraída hacia una chica todo lo contrario he tenido mis novios, chicos de una noche siempre dentro de lo moderado pero…una dia lo cambio por completo…

_FLASHBACK_

_Me encontraba saliendo de mi clase practica en la universidad para tener créditos extra cuando choque con alguien por mirar al suelo por si no lo he comentado soy muy torpe y si no miro por donde ando tengo peligro de muerte…bueno no tanto pero me caigo con facilidad.._

_-Perdona! Que torpe soy..-dije ayudando a la persona con la que había chocado y había tirado sus libros.._

_-No te preocupes yo también iba distraída..-me dijo una chica de pelo corto para todos los lados y una apariencia de hada era muy hermosa creo que me quede mirándola de mas ya que sonrio de un costado y yo me ruborice y baje la cabeza para coger el ultimo libro pero lo fuimos a coger a la vez y cruzamos nuestras manos una corriente muy extraña me atrapo y mando calambres a todos mis musculos no me podía mover..no quería moverme, ella alzo la mirada un poco sorprendida pero a la vez sonriente había algo en sus ojos que no me dejaba salirme de ellos, sus ojos eran verdes muy verdes si me lo preguntas cerca del iris tenia una pequitas de un color marron que la hacían parecer una gatita, Sali de mi mundo cuando ella me puso un mechon de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja yo me ruborice mucho y ella rio su voz era como campanitas en el aire acompañada con su voz alegre y aterciopelada. Nos levantamos cuando ya estaba todo y nos volvimos a quedar mirándonos esto era muy extraño no había sentido esto nunca y no tenia fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo ni tampoco ganas.._

_-Me llamo Alice..-me dijo la chica hada que ahora tenia nombre Alice…_

_-Bella swan..-dije alargue mi mano para ver si conseguía mas contacto con ella..todo era tannn extraño..pero ella tenia otros planes se acerco y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y permaneció allí algo mas de tiempo, suspiro y me quede estatica ¿me acababa de deslumbrar? Yo creo que si, yo sonreí mucho y cuando digo mucho es mucho creo que casi me rompo la boca de tanto sonreir ella volvió a reir y fue un sonido que me propuse almacenar en mi mente no sabia lo que me pasaba con esta chica pero me encantaba, ¿me gustaba?, ¿me sentía atraída hacia ella?, si era eso la verdad ahora no me importaba el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas…ESPERA! ¿Amor?, que me pasaba…_

_Menee la cabeza de un lado a otro y en mi mente pude identificar el timbre del cambio de clase Sali de mi mundo para despedirme de alice.._

_-Me tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase, siento lo de los libros en serio.._

_-No te preocupes bella swan ya me cobrare tu despiste-y se rio y yo con ella no me importaba que me la cobrara la verdad..-vas a ir a la fiesta de disfraces?-me pregunto mientras caminábamos al parecer teníamos las clases en la misma dirección.._

_-No lo se no me van mucho las fiestas de vez en cuando si pero tan seguidas..y no tengo una razón para ir -y eso era verdad como estábamos a punto de acabar, las fiestas se acentuaban mas y yo teniendo amigos en distintas facultades era invitada pero no iba a todas pero cansaba.._

_-Yo voy a estar ahí..-me dijo con voz sedosa y seductora yo trague en seco_

_-mmmmm entonces tendre que ir no?-la dije mas cerca de ella, ella sonrio otra vez torcidamente y asintió pero cuando suspire sus ojos se desencajaron meneo la cabeza un poco y rio divertida.._

_-Me has deslumbrado, hacia mucho que no lo hacían..-yo me sorprendi pero sonreí satisfecha_

_-Si te sirve de consuelo a mi también me has deslumbrado..-la dije susurrándoselo en el oído ella se pego mas a mi y puso una mano en mi cintura mientras que yo pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros y seguimos caminando _

_FIN DEL FLAHSBACK_

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi alice cuando cada una llego a su clase ya me había contado que estudiaba diseño y que tenia mi misma edad que sus padres era de Seattle

Y que tenia una hermana que se llamaba rosalie totalmente diferente a ella eso se debía a que la adoptaron de pequeña, eso me puso triste el saber que alice estuvo sola hasta que la adoptaron pero ella me saco esa idea de la cabeza diciendo que era muy feliz con su familia, intercambiamos los teléfonos y decidimos vernos en la fiesta tenia que pensar como ir vestida y eso me puso de los nervios nos despedimos con un abrazo y un beso en la comisura de los labios sonreímos intercambiando una mirada de ilusión y nos perdimos en nuestras clases y por primera vez no me entere de que daban en la clase por estar pensando en alice…el dia de la fiesta llego y fue un dia o noche bastante..intenso..

_FLASHBACK_

_Tenia un graannn problema no tenia ni idea de que ponerme para la fiesta y si quería impresionar a alice tenia que esmerarme..durante toda la semana hemos estado en contacto de una forma o de otra mensajes de texto, llamadas, cafes en el intermedio de las clases y me he dado cuenta de que alice me gusta y mucho es algo que me parece algo sorprendente nunca me había sentido atraída hacia una chica pero yo no mandaba asique decidi intentar conquistarla pero el miedo de ser rechazada era mucho ya que ser rechazada por algo desconocido aumentaba mis temores pero el que no arriesga no gana no? Decidida Sali a una tienda del centro donde vendían todo tipo de ropa incluso disfraces asique ahí estaba yo buscando entre ropa, ropa y mas ropa.._

_-Necesita ayuda preciosa?-me gire y vi a un chico realmente guapo era moreno con ojos verdes eso ojos verdes que yo veía en otra persona y me hizo sonreir inconscientemente lo que el chico pensó que iba por el y se me acerco mas. Realmente no me sentí atraída hacia el creo que salvo alice nadie me interesaba.._

_-No gracias puedo yo sola pero..una pregunta teneis algún otro disfraz?..-el chico se vio un poco decaído pero rápidamente me llevo donde los demás disfraces y ahí lo vi el disfraz perfecto no muy llamativo pero era…sexy..y eso probaría a alice..le compre enseguida y despues de una invitación del chico para comer que deseche me fui a mi casa a esperar a mañana…._

_Me desperté por el sonido de mi móvil y vi que tenia un mensaje sonreí al ver que era de alice…_

_**Buenos días cariño, que tal dormiste estas preparada para hoy**_

_**Alice**_

_Alice y yo teníamos una relación algo extraña de repente coqueteábamos y en otro momento éramos las mejores amigas pero eso no es lo mejor? 2 relaciones en 1 si es que teníamos una relación eso estaba por verse…me propuse contestarla.._

_**Buenos días mi alice ;), ya tengo todo preparado para esta noche no te imaginarias de que voy a ir tu estas preparada para lo que pueda pasar?**_

_**Bella**_

_Me carcajee durante unos momentos pensando en la locura que estaba haciendo yo bella swan con una chica? Pues al parecer si y de verdad me encantaba..volvi a mirar el móvil y el nuevo mensaje.._

_**Yo siempre estoy preparada y para ti el doble ;), esperare a esta noche para darte mi visto bueno con tu disfraz y tu tendras que decirme que tal el mio sabes que tengo muchas ganas de verte?**_

_**Alice**_

_Me sonroje un poco pero mi sonrisa era enorme_

_**Yo también tengo ganas de verte preciosa,espero que me demuestres cuanto te va a gustar mi disfraz porque estoy segura de que te va a gustar me voy a preparar nos vems en unas horas pequeña..**_

_**Bella**_

_Empece a sacar mi disfraz y me sonroje solo de pensar que iba a ir vestida de diosa, mi disfraz era como yo lo había llamado una sabana en mi cuerpo era una especie de vestido blanco que me llegaba por los muslos suelto y estaba amarrado en un solo hombro dejando el otro libre había decidido hacerme un recogido con algún mechon suelto y una corona de ramitas de olivo mi maquillaje consistía en mis ojos con rimel y raya negra con sombra blanca hacia que mi cara brillase me puse un poco de pintalabios rojos aunque no mucho y unas sandalias hasta la pantorrilla blancas entrelazadas me mire al espejo y me encanto lo que vi espero que a alice también cogi mi bolso y meti las cosas mirando mi teléfono que tenia un nuevo mensaje lo abri corriendo antes de irme a la fiesta._

_**Te lo demostrare**_

_**Alice**_

_Trague en seco y menee la cabeza a veces alice era tan triptica!, Sali de mi casa con la cabeza en alto y segura de mi misma dios mio era prácticamente la mejor abogada de mi generación no me iba a amedrentar por un chica de 1,58..a quien voy a engañar ella es la única que puede vencerme. Un suspiro salió de mis labios pero sonreí ante el pensamiento de alice..ya en mi mi coche me dirigí hacia la casa donde se hacia la fiesta me baje varias miradas se centraron en mi yo sonreí un poco..vi algunos de mis amigos pero no vi a mi alice asique hasta que llegase iria por algo de beber y hablaría con alguien, ya con mi bebida en la mano me fui hacia mis amigas_

_-Hola chicas que tal?- pregunte a leah y Emily eran dos compañeras de mi clase y era casi con las que mejor me llevaba_

_-Hola bells, estamos bien y veo que tu también estas realmente espectacular swan!-me dijo leah rodeándome con sus brazos yo rei divertida como Emily.._

_-Y bueno sabeis de quien es la casa y la fiesta?-ellas asintieron a la vez y me hizo mucha gracia..-y de quien es?-las pregunte_

_-Es de una chica que estudia diseño por lo que me han dicho..-dijo leah_

_-Si una tal alice frandon o brandon o algo parecido no estoy segura..- yo me quede con cara de WTF! esa pequeña diablilla estaba en su casa!_

_-Que te pasa bells..-me dijo leah cogiéndome de la cara y mirándome preocupada y no era para menos estaba en shock vale no es para tanto pero me lo podía haber dicho no?_

_La sonreí un poco pero me distraje un momento cuando mi móvil sono leah puso sus manos en mis caderas todavía sin creerse que estaba bien era alice.._

_**Estas espectacular cariño, pero veo que me has cambiado por otra chica me debo poner celosa o debo marcar territorio o igual debería acercarme a ti y presentarme como tu amiga mmmm nose que hacer**_

_**Alice**_

_Busque por la habitación a alice pero no la vi frunci el ceño y escribi un mensaje_

_**Donde stas?me debes alguna explicación me podias haber dicho q era tu casa! Y respecto a lo otro te lo dejo a tu elección yo estare esperando tu reacción y por cierto me alegro estar espectacular me arregle para ti.**_

_**Bella**_

_Volvi a guardar mi móvil en el bolso y sonreí a mis dos amigas que ya estaban como antes de mi cara de shock espere 5 minutos a una contestación por parte de alice pero no llego asi que me puse a bailar con leah ya que Emily estaba ligando con un tal sam..estabamos riéndonos y bebiendo un poco no quería beber mas ya que tenia que conducir,hasta que.._

_-Es normal que una hermosa chica me este lanzando dagas con los ojos y aun vestida de hada me de miedo?-me dijo leah al oído ya que con la música no oíamos bien, en cuanto dijo eso yo sonreí no ay nadie que le quede bien un traje de hada salvo a alice_

_-Seguro que es alice…es difícil de explicar e igual te resulta muy extraño pero me gusta ella y yo a ella creo..-leah paro de bailar y me miro como yo antes yo me rei y movi sus caderas para que siguiera.._

_-Pero si tu..si tu..has tenido parejas chicos me refiero como?...-yo negué con la cabeza_

_-Ella es diferente desde el principio tuvimos una conexión y me voy a arriesgar pero necesito saber si ella también es la única chica que me gusta..-leah me miro un momento y me sonrio mucho _

_-Esta bien te voy a ayudar a que se decida a hacer algo..-yo sabia que alice no era una chica temerosa ni tampoco lanzada para algo que tiene claro por eso yo necesitaba saber como reaccionaria..leah y yo nos pusimos a bailar mas pegadas y cada poco leah me decía al oído cosas pero eran meras tonterías cosas como que echaba de menos a paul su novio o como estaba mirándonos alice me decía que había momentos que nos miraba como queriendo hacer algo pero sin hacerlo, hubo un momento en el que mi móvil sono mientras girábamos yo segui bailando de espaldas mientras abría mi móvil.._

_**Mirame…ya he decidido que hacer**_

_**Alice**_

_Pare de bailar y levante la mirada y la vi estaba preciosa era poco estaba perfecta como dije antes solo a alice le quedaría bien el traje de hada ella me sonrio mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de atras de su falda blanca.._

_-Quien no arriesga..-me dijo leah por detrás_

_-No gana..-complete yo mientras veía como leah se iba y alice se acercaba repito estaba preciosa y yo tenia una sonrisa boba en mi cara.._

_-Hola bells..-dijo alice cuando llego me agarro de la cintura y aunque sea mas pequeña que yo tenia fuerza y me pego a ella empezamos a movernos sin despegar nuestras miradas.._

_-Hola ali..-la dije cariñosamente mientras me ponía de espaldas a ella y movia mis caderas mientras ella recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos y respiraba mi aroma yo cogi sus manos y las mantuve en mi vientre y ella suspiro.._

_-Muy sugerente la canción no?-me dijo al oído lo que me hizo estremecerme y a ella apretarme mas contra ella mientras tocaba con una manos mi costado y con la otra entrelazaba su mano con la mia apoye mi cabeza en su hombo y ella beso mi cuello lo que me hizo jadear un poco distinguí la cacion de kate Perry I kissed a girl y me eche a reir y me gire guie sus manos a mi espalda baja casi llegando a mi culo y puse las mias entre su pelo y la acerque a mi despacio respirando un poco mas fuerte para que mi olor la llegase necesitaba deslumbrarla._

_-mmmm eso quiere decir que vas a besar a una chica?..-ella asintió acercándose yo sonreí..-y esta bien o esta mal?-dije siguiendo la canción __**(ESCUCHAR LA CANCION O MIRAR LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA ENTENDERLO)**_

_-definitivamente esta muy muy bien..-dijo rozandome los labios y bajando un poco mas las manos yo puse una mano en su mejilla y la otra en el pelo y suspire intencionalmente y ella jadeo…_

_-No estas confusa?..-dije en su oído..-ella negó fuertemente..-mmmm interesante, asi que mis labios son irresistibles al igual que mi piel y se a cereza?..-ella me miro intensamente y subió una mano a mi nuca ya estábamos prácticamente pegadas y bailando…_

_-Tu piel es irresistible como todo tu y tus labios son perfectos pero tengo una forma de saber si saben a cereza…-no se quien se acerco primero pero nos estábamos besando mientras escuchábamos la canción sus labios era divinos eran finos y encajaban perfectos en los mios un poco mas llenos mi mano estaba en su mejilla al igual que la suya en la mia mi otra mano estaba en su nuca y su otra mano estaba en mi cintura..el sabor de sus labios no se podía comparar con nada, pedi permiso con mi lengua en su boca cosa que al instante me concedió…gemimos al instante en el que nuestras lenguas se juntaron tenia un sabor especial algo dulce y delicado a la vez sus dos manos ya estaba seguras en mi cadera y mis dos manos las emulaban junte nuestras caderas mas al sentir su lengua enroscarse con la mia era el mejor beso que me han dado nunca!, me mordió suavemente mi labio inferior cuando nos quedamos sin aire pero al instante ya estábamos otra vez besándonos la canción ya había terminado pero no se exactamente el tiempo que estuvimos besándonos, exploramos nuestras bocas como si fuese lo ultimo que fuéramos a hacer, nos mordimos succionamos y todo lo que se nos ocurria, tuvimos que separarnos durante un momento pero sus labios no dejaron de estar sobre mi piel me besaba el cuello con adoracion a la vez que seguíamos bailando la di la vuelta y empece ahora yo a besar su cuello y explorar su cuerpo cuando mordí un poco el lóbulo de su oreja gimio un poco y se giro tenia sus ojos llenos de deseo como debían estar los mios…_

_-Si que sabes a cereza amor..-me dijo al oído a la vez que me chupaba el cuello cosa que seguramente dejaría marca para el dia siguiente…-Me has hecho esperar mucho..-dijo separándose de mi…_

_-Lo siento señorita no volverá a pasar..-y la bese de nuevo me haría adicta a sus labios lo juro..ella sonrio en el beso y por primera vez paso sus manos por mi cuello para ponerse de puntillas y llegar mejor hasta mi en una arranque de valentía de mi parte fui bajando las manos hasta su culo y lo apreté suavemente ella se separo un poco y me miro con una ceja levantada…_

_-Que?-dije con una sonrisa ella miro para atrás y miro mis manos y ladeo la cabeza..-me gusta tu culo vale? Pero si quieres…-dije quitando mis manos pero ella rápidamente las volvió a poner ahí incluso mas fuerte y ella puso sus manos en mi culo también yo rei y seguimos bailando y besándonos eventualmente durante toda la noche, nunca pensé que iba a ser tan productiva una fiesta…_

_La noche paso perfecta alice y yo nos ganamos miradas de incredulidad de algunas personas que nos conocían incluso llegue a ver a algún chico con el que estuve mirándome sin creérselo o algún chico intentando acercarse a mi pero alice lo veía fruncia el ceño y me besaba era adorable..presente a mis amigas a alice y enseguida se llevaron bien leah me miraba fanfarrona y yo solo rodaba los ojos pero sonriendo..al final casi terminando la fiesta quedaron en salir de compras el viernes a lo que yo me opuse pero alice me miro con esos ojitos y ese puchero y no me pude resistir claro despues de una buena sesión de besos acepte ella empezo a pegar brinquitos alrededor de mi y yo me empece a carcajear de ella lo que hizo que me diera un manotazo en el culo yo sonreí pícaramente.._

_-Corre..corre mucho..-la dije girándome hacia ella..ella emitió un chillido y salió corriendo por la sala riéndose mientras yo la perseguía me pude fijar que solamente quedábamos nosotras en la sala al parecer estaba demasiado en mi mundo como para darme cuenta que ya había acabado aunque la música siguiera… la consegui coger por la cintura y la pegue a mi y la levante no pesaba nada, la eche sobre el sofá y empece a hacerla cosquillas las demás alrededor se unieron a las risas hubo un momento en el que alice se movio mas bruscamente y mis manos acabaron debajo de sus pechos prácticamente sobre ellos, paramos de reir poco a poco mirándonos intensamente me fui acercando a ella mi pelo hacia mucho que ya estaba suelto ya que según alice estuviese preciosa e increíblemente sexy con el recogido le gustaba mas con el pelo suelto asique le aparte detrás de mis orejas y la bese ella puso sus manos en mi cara y la acaricio lentamente mis manos estaban a sus costados y acariciaba su vientre nuestras lenguas jugaron y tironee de su labio a lo que ella gimio y me acerco mas, oímos un carraspeo bastante alto de nuestros amigos y nos separamos sonriendo.._

_-Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos quieres que te ayudemos a recoger antes de irnos alice no nos importa en serio?..-pregunto leah mientras me ponía detrás de alice y ponía mis manos en su vientre y mi cara en su hombro ella suspiro viéndome y yo la sonreí…_

_-No leah muchas gracias mañana por la mañana vendrá un equipo de limpieza que contrate para todo este desastre..-todos asintieron y empezaron a recoger_

_-Vienes bella?..-me pregunto Emily yo mire a alice y ella se acerco a mi…-no pensaras dejarme solita verdad amor?..-me susurro en el oído yo me estremeci y le di un corto beso luego me gire hacia los chicos y negué con la cabeza ellos rieron un poco y yo les saque la lengua ellos se despidieron y me quede mirando la puerta me iba a quedar en casa de mi novia? No lo tenia claro.. unas manos deslizándose por mis costados me sacaron de mi ensoñación.._

_-Quieres bailar cariño?..-me susurro por detrás alice me gire y la vi_

_-Con esta música?..-ella negó con la cabeza y puso una canción lenta yo sonreí y la abri mis brazos, ella se acerco y puso sus manos en mis hombros y yo en su cintura y nos movimos lentamente.._

_-No me has dicho nada de mi disfraz pequeña..-le dije al oído ella me miro y sonrio_

_-Estas increíblemente espectacular y sexy eres mi diosa personal..-me dijo mientras me pegaba mas a ella y me rozaba los labios_

_-Tu no te quedas atrás eres a la única persona que la puede quedar bien un traje de hada estas adorablemente preciosa, iluminas por donde pasas amor..-la dije con cariño siendo yo ahora la que la rozase los labios ella me miro y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco.._

_-Que pasa mi niña dije algo malo?..-pregunte con temor ella negó rápidamente y nos hizo sentarnos en un sofá, la sente encima de mis piernas y ella me abrazo.._

_-Tenemos que hablar sobre nosotras bella..-yo me tense rápidamente y si solo me quería para esta noche? Me dolería como jamás nada me ha dolido pero no la podía obligar asique la deje hablar…asentí y ella suspiro mientras se acurrucaba mas en mi.._

_-Nunca me ha atraído nadie como me has atraido tu bella en realidad nunca he querido a alguien tanto como a ti..-yo sonreí como tonta y ella solto una risita..-tengo que decirte que he tenido novios no muchos solo 2 pero también he tenido 1 novia nose si estaba esperándote a ti o nose que pasa por mi cabeza la verdad pero de verdad de verdad quiero estar contigo bella contigo me siento como nunca me sentí con nadie, te necesito y te quiero y nose que pensaras tu o que..-la corte dándola un beso corto.._

_-ahora me toca hablar a mi no crees?..-ella asintió y cogió aire cosa que me hizo reir y ganarme un pequeño golpe en mi brazo..-alice yo también te quiero es extraño para mi porque nunca me he sentido atraída hacia una mujer hasta que te vi con esos preciosos ojos tuyos..-ella rio tontamente y me acaricio la mejilla..-quiero estar contigo, contigo me siento en casa cuando te tengo en brazos o cuando te beso siento que es como debe ser, me asusta esto es lógico nunca lo pensé yo también he tenido novios pero se que si estamos juntas y luchamos juntas todo saldrá bien que me dices lo intentamos?..-ella chillo un poco y yo rei tontamente la quería y ella a mi ahora teníamos que permanecer juntas para todo, sali de mis pensamientos cuando note un cuerpo a horcajadas encima mio tarde un momento en saber que alice estaba asi note sus brazos en mi cuello inmediatamente puse mis brazos en su caderas y las masajee suavemente ella me miro y se acerco.._

_-Te quiero amor..-me dijo un poco sonrojada yo acaricie su mejilla_

_-y yo te quiero a ti mi amor..- ella me beso lentamente y yo fui bajando mi mano lentamente pasando por su cuello y entre el valle de sus pechos ella gimio en el beso al igual que yo jamás en mi vida había tocado a una mujer y no sabia muy bien que hacer..alice pareció leerme_

_-Lo estas haciendo muy bien dejate llevar..-me volvió a besar pero ahora mas rudamente agarro mi pelo y me acerco mas a ella nuestras lenguas batallaban entre ellas yo mordía sus labios ella absorbía mi lengua y gemíamos sin control me_

_empece a bajar mas mis manos y abarque sus pechos en mi manos y los masajee con lo que me gane fue un gran gemido de mi alice ella me quito la corona que llevaba y la tiro a algún lado la verdad ni me importo y fue bajando sus manos hasta el nudo de mi disfraz mis manos ya estaban en su culo presionándola contra mi para crear friccion pero aquí no me parecía lo mas lógico hacerlo asique pare.._

_-Alice amor vamos a tu habitación…-alice salio de mi cuello que en ese momento estaba chupando mordiendo y lamiendo y me sonrio se levanto de mi y yo decidi que había mucha distancia entre nosotras asique la acerque a mi y la volvi a besar ella rio y se apretó mas a mi.._

_-Tienes mucha ropa puesta..-la dije al oído ella se separo y abrió los brazos para que me deshiciera de ella y yo gustosa lo iba a hacer..empece por su camisa pegada a su cuerpo dejándola en un sujetador verde de encaje gemi ante la vista y ella sonrio socarronamente..-Ahora te ries pero cuando me veas que no llevo ropa interior que aras?..-la dije mientras llevaba mis manos a su sujetador y se lo quitaba..ella se me quedo viendo y rápidamente alzo sus manos para quitarme el disfraz ahora fue mi turno de reir y de ella de hacer un puchero hasta que no me separe y no vi su cuerpo deje de reir era hermosa muy hermosa.._

_-Eres hermosa..-la dije acariciando su mejilla ella se acerco mas a mi y puso mis manos en su falda justo en el botón y mientras yo la quitaba la falda con el tanga a la vez ella me quitaba mi "sabana" y nos encontramos las 2 desnudas una delante de la otra admirando nuestros cuerpos alice gimio bastante alto al yo moverme para pegarme a ella y fue mi turno de reir como ella antes, fuimos moviéndonos mientras nos besábamos por cada rincón empezamos a subir las escaleras pero yo tenia otros planes la agarre de los muslos y la hice saltar encima mio para cargarla tenerla tan apretada contra mi hizo que me excitase mas todavía ella se dio cuenta de ello y se froto mas contra mi y empezó a morderme el cuello yo empece a gemir fuertemente y tuve que apoyarme en la pared por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo definitivamente mi cuello era mi punto débil alice se rio y yo segui mi marcha llegamos arriba y la baje ella me guio hasta su habitación y dios mio era preciosa añádela a alice desnuda esperándome en la cama y es un 10 redondo mire un momento su habitación pero me enfoque en mi amor.._

_-Eres tan preciosa..-dije acariciándola por encima ella arqueo su espalda ante el ligero toque..me puse encima suyo y empece a besarla mientras la acariciaba con un toque ligero pase por su cuello y baje a sus pechos los acaricie suavemente y luego un poco mas fuerte acaricie sus pezones que ya estaban erectos mientras ella jadeaba alto _

_ella me miraba con los ojos oscurecidos.._

_-Por favor bells..-me dijo iba a seguir hablando pero la puse un dedo en la boca a lo que ella inesperadamente chupo mi dedo yo gemi y me concentre el sus pechos, los lami y succione con todo el amor y la pasión que tenia ella gemia y me alentaba a continuar fui bajando mis besos y ella enredo sus dedos en mi pelo su ombligo me entretuvo un rato ya que estuve repartiendo besos por su vientre un rato notaba mi humedad aumentar al igual que la de ella, subi otra vez arriba para besarla ella me beso como nunca antes demostrándome todo y ya no aguante mas baje una mano hacia sus labios y los acaricie primero despacio por fuera alice gemia y se agarraba a mis hombros nuestras miradas se conectaron y sonreímos a la vez alice cerro los ojos cuando me abri paso entre su intimidad con un dedo…_

_-mmmm asi amor, por dios y tu decias que no has…esta..do con una ch..ica?-yo rei ante eso y añadi otro dedo mas deje sus labio y fui bajando hasta su clítoris donde bese mordi y absorbí alice gemia sin control cuando encorve mis dedos dentro de ella y presione su clítoris se vino prácticamente en mi boca era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer per ya que estábamos con nuevas experiencias..con la lengua cogi un poco de su sabor y lo lami y oi un gemido proveniente de alice me quite el resto con el dorso de la mano y bese a alice…_

_-Sabes exquisita mi alice..-la dije al oído ella se puso encima mio rápidamente.._

_-Tu señorita has estado G-E-N-I-A-L..-me dijo sonriendo-pero ahora me toca a mi disfrutarte y probarte..-gemi ante sus palabras y sus acciones sus manos amasaron mis pechos y pellizcaban mis pezones mientras me besaba y lamia mis labios yo solo gemia y jadeaba me lamia entera los pechos parece que le gustaron demasiado ya que estuvo entretenida un rato.. yo no me quejaba! Fue bajando poco a poco dando besos en mi vientre y saltándose el punto mas necesitado notaba mis jugos entre mis piernas por mis muslos y note su lengua cogiéndolo todo ella me miraba entra mis piernas y respiraba entre ellas pero sin hacer nada me estaba volviendo loca!_

_-Dios bells eres tan hermosa!_

_-Alice por dios! Hazlo por favor…-alice me sonrio radiante y se lamio los labios, sin que yo lo notase 2 dedos entraron de golpe mientras su lengua me lamia entera, su lengua se enrollaba en mi clítoris y sus dedos cambiaban de velocidad hasta que sentí el nudo en mi vientre y explote como nunca antes siempre había llegado a los orgasmos y eran buenos pero esto era otra cosa esto era la perfeccion y ella lo sabia se quedo un momento mas abajo lamiendo mis jugos hasta que subió y me beso note mi propio sabor mezclado con el suyo y las 2 gemimos estuvimos en la cama tumbadas y abrazadas un tiempo pero alice tenia otros planes y quien era yo para decirla que no? No nos engañemos yo tampoco quería decir que no..esa fue la primera vez que dormi con mi novia aunque hubo muchas mas ya sea en mi casa o en la suya esta nunca se me olvidaría…._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ese recuerdo se me vino a la mente como si fuese ayer y ya habían pasado unos 3 meses, los 3 mejores meses de mi vida sentí un apretón en mi mano gire mi cabeza con cuidado de ver que no venia nadie y vi a mi alice mirándome contenta y siempre siempre con amor..

-Que piensas amor?..-me dijo alice mirándome

-En como nos conocimos...-ella me sonrio con picardia y se acerco a mi oído

-que has recordado exactamente bells?-y mordió mi lóbulo yo apreté mis manos en el volante y jadee un poco

-Duende..-adverti con voz enronquecida..-no empieces algo que no vas a acabar- la dije mirándola de reojo a la vez que veía el cartel de que faltaban 15 km para llegar a forks..Hogar dulce hogar..hmpff…

-y quien te dice que no voy a acabarlo?-me dijo mientras acariciaba mis muslos desnudos -sabes que te queda genial esta falda?-me dijo otra vez al oído yo gemi y pise suavemente el freno para así no chocarnos..

-No.. fa...ona me la compraste tu sabes como me queda..-ella se rio suavemente y empezó a besar mi cuello mientras que con la mano de mi muslo daba un suave masaje y con la otra tocaba mi vientre..

-En serio amor quieres hacerlo en el coche?-pregunte aguantando un poco la respiración ya que estaba subiendo mas las 2 manos una rozaba mis pechos y la otra mis bragas

-es el único sitio que nos quedaba bebe..-me dijo poniendo mas ahínco en mi cuello sabiendo que es mi punto débil a la vez que me rozaba mi zona de nervios con los dedos y se hacia espacio dentro de mi sujetador no pude hacer otra cosa que gemir, intentaba no cerrar los ojos mientras conducía pero me resultaba casi imposible asique aparque en una esquina y me volvi hacia alice, la bese ferozmente y ella fue la que gimio

-Tienes razón niña pervertida no has dejado un lugar con cabeza..-me gane una mordida en mi labio por eso y una risa por parte de ambas las dos éramos demasiado apasionadas y los primeros meses de un noviazgo son los mas apasionados no?. Alice volvió a besarme nuestras lenguas ya expertas se encontraron y mi mano deseosa de jugar encontró su lugar favorito alice gimio cuando hice presión y ella traspaso la tela de mis bragas y metió 2 dedos a lo que me toco gemir fue a mi, desate los botones de sus pantalones y meti mi mano rápidamente ahora las dos nos estábamos masturbando en medio de la carretera de forks… los cristales estaban empañados nuestras repiraciones agitadas pero no pensábamos parar alice tiraba de mi pelo y la mano que me quedaba libre estaba en su mentón acercándome mas a ella su mano masajeaba mi pecho con destreza y hubo un momento en el que no pude mas me separe del beso de alice y escondi mi cabeza en su hombro a la vez que gemi bastante alto siempre mis orgasmos eran muy intensos y este no se quedaba atrás sabiendo que alice estaba muy cerca incremente mis movimientos a la vez que masajeaba por encima de su cara camisa sus pechos alice levanto mi rostro y junto nuestras frentes nuestros ojos estaban conectados estaba llegando a su limite tenia la boca entreabierta y jadeaba y gemia entrecortadamente mordí sus labios y eso la llevo al limite las dos descansamos un momento contra la cabecera del asiento..

Nos miramos a los ojos otra vez y sonreímos y reimos al darnos cuenta donde teníamos nuestras manos lentamente saque mi mano y vi los fluidos de alice me los lleve a la boca y vi como a ella se le aceleraba la respiración y gemia bajito

-mi amor quieres llegar antes del anochecer a casa de tus padres?-yo asentí ya sin los dedos en mi boca aun sintiendo su sabor..-pues por favor no hagas eso otra vez o no respondo y se llevo su mano a su boca y entendí porque decía aquello…

Puse el coche en marcha otra vez todavía las dos con la respiración acelerada pero con nuestras manos unidas conduje otra vez hacia la carretera de forks pasando el puente que hace que entremos en forks vi el cartel de bienvenida

-Bienvenida a forks población con 3120 habitantes..-dije con un hilo de voz hacia como un año que no volvia a casa no me llevaba mal con mis padres al contrario pero universidad, trabajos etc.. y el miedo a que hayan cambiado es algo grande aunque sepa que es una tontería..

-Es algo…-alice miraba por la ventana y sabia a lo que se refería..

-Verde verdad?-ella asintió y jugo con sus manos estaba nerviosa lo sabia..

-amor..-la llame pero ella no me miro, suspire alice era tan tierna..-sabes que les encantaras..-dije conduciendo por las inolvidables calles de mi pueblo..

-pero y si no es asi?, siempre te ha visto con chicos y yo como sabras muy bien soy una chica y si..-no la deje terminar la bese con amor para demostrarla que no me importaba nada de lo que me dijeran yo la amaba…

-Alli..-dije como una niña pequeña lo que la hizo sonreir un poco adoraba cuando hacia eso..-en serio alice me da igual lo que piensen simplemente les voy a presentar a la mujer mas importante de mi vida ellos ya saben que pasa algo diferente solo les queda conocerte y adorarte como lo hice yo en cuanto te vi y además..-la dije ahora mas cerca esta seria la primera vez que se lo diría pero necesitaba decírselo y hacer volver a mi alice pero no sabria como se lo tomaria ella..-Te amo..-ella jadeo un poco y se me quedo viendo con ojos brillantes sabia que no era la ocasión mas romantica pero era una necesidad que llevaba tiempo pensando ante su silencio me sentí un poco mal en el fondo lo veía normal nos conocíamos de 3 meses y ella me quería lo sabia pero yo era la tonta que amaba.. puse el coche en marcha el silencio antes comodo y pasional se había convertido por lo que yo sentía en tensión..vi la casa de mis padres a lo lejos respire profundo y aparque en la cochera..llego la hora me dije..Sali del coche e inspire el aroma de forks oí como alice salía del coche y se acercaba a mi la mire y ella me miro con una gran sonrisa y aunque ahora mismo no tenia ganas de sonreir me contagio se acerco a mi cogió mis manos y escuche lo que estaba anhelando…

-te amo mi bella..-y seguido me beso un beso tierno no como antes en el coche solo nuestras bocas unidas y nuestras lenguas calidas jugando sin prisas..oimos un carraspeo y nos separamos un poco rápido ahí en la puerta de mi antigua casa estaban mis padres con sonrisas adornando sus caras yo con el valor compuesto agarre la mano de mi chica y nos encaminamos hacia ellos..

Mi madre corrió hacia mi y me dio un gran abrazo tuve que soltar la mano de alice que sonreía al vernos asi ella sabia que les echaba de menos..

-Mi hermosa bella!-dijo renne

-Hola mama te eché de menos..-dije abrazandola también

-Hola bells..-dijo mi padre acercándose y abrazando tenuemente

-Hola cha..papa como va todo?-le dije apartándome a un lado para que viesen a alice

-Todo bien por aquí y tu?ya veo que todo va bien..-dijo mirando a alice apreciativamente sabia que estaba evaluándola su faceta de policía no había cambiado con el tiempo

-Papa, mama os presento a alice..-la mire y ella me sonrio..-mi novia..-aunque nos hubiesen visto besarnos no quería decir que se acostumbraran a ello, mi madre sonrio y se acerco a ella al igual que alice

-Si tu eres la pequeña que esta haciendo que bella este tan radiante entonces bienvenida a la familia swan alice..-dijo mi madre abrazandola

-Gracias señora swan espero seguir teniendo el mismo efecto en bella mucho tiempo..-dijo mirándome sobre el hombro de mi madre y guiñándome un ojo yo me sonroje un poco y mire a mi padre que tenia una tenue sonrisa en la boca..

-Bienvenida alice espero que estes comoda..-ese es mi cariñoso padre dándola un apretón de manos lo que causo la risa de renne y mias y una sonrisa de parte de alice y un sonrojo de parte de mi padre…

-Bueno chicas porque no entramos y cenamos y nos contais que tal todo?-dijo mi madre cogiéndonos por los hombros a cada una..Ahhh hogar dulce hogar…

La cena paso tranquilamente le contamos como nos conocimos y como acabamos siendo novia mi madre pidiendo disculpas a alice me pregunto como es que ahora me gustaban las chicas, alice en vez de tomarselo mal se rio y espero mi respuesta a lo que yo la saque la lengua, le explique a mi madre que no es que me gustasen las mujeres o los hombres sino que me gustaba alice mi madre todavía tenia algo de dudas la conocía bien al final la dije que ella era única que amaba a alice lo que hizo ganarme un beso tenue de parte de alice y un oww de parte de mi madre mi padre solo sonreía pero se veía feliz el me asintió y yo volvi a besar a alice al tener conocimiento de que todo estaba bien..

Ya eran las 11.30 de la noche Sali al porche a coger las maletas cuando oigo un grito..

-BELLA!-gire sobre mi misma y visione a un chico de piel morena corriendo hacia mi no tuve tiempo de pensar ya que me tenia por los aires y las maletas calleron

-Hola jake..-dije a mi amigo de la push la verdad estaba un poco incomoda antes de irme a la universidad Jacob se me declaro pero yo no correspondía sus sentimientos y dijo que me esperaría por eso en parte evitaba venir espero que no se haga ilusiones..

-bella te he echado de menos!-dijo demasiado cerca para mi gusto

-Ehh si jake también me alegro de verte-el me sonrio enormemente

-Podriamos quedar para ir a la push yo he mantenido mi promesa nena..las otras no han significado nada-dijo arrinconándome contra el coche yo gire mi cabeza a la vez que oi la voz angelical de mi novia

-Te puedes separar de mi novia.._porfavor_**-**dijo entre dientes esto ultimo el carácter de alice era muy pasivo en esto de los celos pero cuando se sentía amenazada era mejor no encontrársela..

-Tu novia? Si venga..no mientas enana..-dijo Jacob, esto ya es el colmo le empuje con todas mis fuerzas y el se tambaleo hacia un lado mirándome interrogante luego le apunte con el dedo..

-No se te ocurra volver a insultar a mi novia peludo..-le dije mientras le miraba y extendia una mano a alice para que se acercara ella lo hizo y enrosco nuestras manos

-No te acerques a mi novia otra vez es mia..-dijo alice poniéndome detrás de ella eso me hizo sonreir pocas veces veía a alice asi de amenazante..

-Alice cariño tranquila Jacob ya se iba verdad?-le dije despues de darle un tenue beso en los labios Jacob nos miro y asintió la ultima mirada me la dedico a mi y lo que vi no me gusto pero preferí callarme antes de patearle el culo..

Vimos como Jacob desaparecia pero no tuve tiempo de pensar alice me tenia aprisionada entre el coche y ella misma sus labios chocaron con los mios y su lengua entro en mi boca esta vez no luche con ella sabia que no la gustaba verme con chicos aunque no fuese celosa en verdad teníamos miedo a perdernos sus manos fueron a mi culo y lo apretó con fuerza pegando nuestras caderas gemimos al unisono mis manos fueron a su pelo desordenado y tironee un poco de el lo que hizo que nuestro beso aumentase sus labios fueron a mi cuello donde succiono fuerte me hizo algo de daño pero no me queje era de alice completamente se separo de mi y me miro su mirada estaba oscurecida al igual que la mia

-Eres mia isabella..-pase mis manos por sus mejillas y su mirada se dulcifico

-Lo se al igual que tu eres mia pero creo que ahora lo sabe todo el mundo que te pertenezo por la marca de mi cuello..-ella me miro un poco arrepentida a lo que negué con la cabeza para no darle importancia ella recorrió con sus dedos la marca y llego a mis labios los acaricio suavemente y yo succione uno su mirada se volvió a oscurecer pero esta vez de pasión

-Te necesito bella-me dijo acercándose otra vez

-Y yo a ti mi alice..-la dije en el mismo tono ronco las dos nos miramos y lo decidimos esta noche mis padres sufrirían..alice me haría el amor cogimos las maletas y las subimos y como dije antes mis padres sufrieron…durante todas la noches…

Nuestra estancia en casa de mis padres fue perfecta todas las noches hacíamos el amor ya que alice se quedaba en mi habitación y no podíamos quitarnos las manos de encima, enseñe a alice mi antiguo instituto y lo poco que había en forks hasta salimos a bailar un dia para enseñarle forks de noche al principio estábamos tranquilas tomando algo dándonos besos y bailando pegadas pero en cuanto empezaron a entrar los chiquillos hormonados de instituto decidimos irnos al vernos acosadas prácticamente..los demás días pasaron con tranquilidad y mis padres al vernos irnos supieron que estaba en buenas manos.. ahora tocaban los padres de ella iria bien o seria desastroso? Ahora era yo la que estaba nerviosa nos quedaba prácticamente una hora hasta llegar a Seattle y me puse a pensar en los ¿y si? Alice al notarlo me emulo he hizo lo mismo que yo con ella me agarro de la mano y me dijo que todo iria bien pero no repetimos lo del viaje de ida eso me hubiese relajado mucho y se lo hice saber cosa que la hizo reir y a mi al escuchar su risa relajarme..

Bien ya estábamos enfrente de la mansión de los brandon, alice salió del coche y toco el timbre de la casa a la vez que volvia donde mi y me ayudaba a salir del coche su radiante sonrisa me dio valor y cogidas de la mano me presento a sus padres al parecer alice les había hablado de mi y estaban muy contentos por las dos eso me relajo Carlisle y Esme nos hicieron entrar y bajando las escaleras se encontraba rosalie hermana de alice..mire a alice y vi que estaba preocupada su hermana era hermosa pero yo solo podía ver a mi alice..

-Solo tu..-la dije al oído a la vez que la besaba tenuemente la mejilla la hermana de alice sonrio mas comoda al parecer alice ha debido tener problemas con sus antiguas novias por rosalie luego la preguntaría, el dia paso muy rápido entre la cena y las mismas preguntas que hicieron a alice mis padres pero dirigidas a mi fuimos hasta su habitación..

-Podemos hablar alice..-ella me miro un poco preocupada creo que nunca había llamado a alice por su nombre siempre eran diminutivos

-Claro bella..-en sus ojos vi miedo y dolor no quería que sufriera..nunca la subi el mentón y ella me miro llorosa..-me vas a dejar?-yo me puse rigida y con cara de WTF!

-QUE? No no no no.. por que piensas eso alice…-la pregunte ella suspiro tranquila pero volvió a esconder su mirada

-una antigua novia mia..-trago pesado..-cuando vio a rosalie pues como que se encapricho con ella y espero a que yo no estuviera en casa para…entrarla..-me dijo sollozando un poco ahora lo entendía todo la abrace fuertemente y ella lloro un poco y se pego mas a mi..

-Mi amor..-ella levanto la cabeza rápidamente al oir mis palabras de cariño y sonrio un poco..-nunca te dejare te lo prometo te amo demasiado al final te cansaras tu de mi tontita..-ella negó con la cabeza y rio un poco su sufrimiento había desaparecido

-Te amo bells mas de lo que puedes imaginar..Te amo swan..-y me beso estaba encima de mis piernas asique la cogi en volandas y la pose sobre la cama y como hice yo en forks se dejo querer las dos nos necesitábamos pero yo quería demostrárselo y tampoco en este caso dejamos a sus padres dormir…en toda la noche…

Nuestra estancia en la casa brandon finalizo y nos dispusimos a marcharnos dejando asi a dos familias mas unidas los Swan y los Brandon ahora nos tocaba a alice y a mi formar nuestra familia con ese pensamiento nos dirigimos hacia nuestra casa y la universidad mire a mi amor que estaba tarareando una canción alegremente ella poso su mirada en mi y suspiro antes de besarme la mano..sabiamos quienes eramos y quienes íbamos a ser, Juntas siempre juntas..

-Te amo

-Te amo-dijimos a la vez y con esas palabras dichas seguimos nuestro viaje hacia el comienzo de nuestras vidas…

…

**16 paginas Word! Pensaba dividirlo en capítulos pero cogí carrerilla y dije bah!** **en un principio iba a ser un Edward bella pero dije ya tengo una historia Edward y bella y también una bella y rosalie pues ahora una alice y bella! Y asi salió esto en la forma que yo lo veo es como un regalo por tardar tanto en actualizar mis demás historias pero de verdad la inspiración me abandono y bueno..**

**Decidme que os ha parecido! Porfavor!**

**Besos de Eddy, abrazos de emmy y sonrisa de jazzy! (que cursi no)**

**Muaaaaaa!**

**Ester Cullen Swan**


End file.
